Godzilla's Adventure though the Omniverse
by laze jovanov
Summary: A Scientist had created a new weapon one that will send Godzilla away...however none of them new that this weapon would in fact teleport Godzilla to alternate universes and Godzilla will be send to different universes one after another.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Godzilla...but I am an incredibly huge fan of him**

* * *

The goverment of Japan have created a new special weapon to get ride of Godzilla.

"Are you sure this new weapon of yours will get ride of Godzilla ?" The President asked

"Yes I am 100% sure it will Mr. President I worked on it for over 81 years,but I haven't tested it out yet" The Creator of the weapon said

"You'll get your chance very soon" The president said

"Sir Godzilla is approaching !" The soldier said

* * *

Godzilla was swimming towards Tokyo only his spines visible on the surface. Godzilla soon arose from the water and roared.

The mutated amphibious dinosaur was getting closer and closer .

There on the docks one soldier was holding the gun like weapon and was pointing it at Godzilla

"This better work" He said to himself before firing it a white laser-like beam shot and hit Godzilla directly in the chest. At first nothing had happened as Godzilla continued to move suddenly Godzilla began to get consumed by a flash of white light the light consumed his whole body and in a flash Godzilla disappeared.

"I-I don't believe it...he's gone, HE'S ACTUALLY GONE !" The soldier said with joy

...

"Congratulations Professor you did it." The President said happily as he shook hands with the creator of the weapon

"Thank you Mr President" The Professor said

* * *

However non of them new that the weapon had a side effect

In a flash of white light Godzilla appeared somewhere deep in the water. Godzilla was surprised at the fact he is no longer close to a city but it did not matter

Godzilla swam up and when came to the surface, he saw a city it looked very familiar then he realized that it was the city Hong Kong his second favourite place to rampage but as he swam up he realized that there two other Kaiju's that were heading for the city one was a gorilla-like while the other was a dragon-like they were Leatherback and Otachi. Godzilla growled angrily as he did not like intruders coming into his territory. Godzilla swam extremely fast and eventually reached the city

...

Godzilla walked though the city the only diffirence is that there were no humans around which did not matter to him, eventually he spotted the the two creatures that were looking for something.

Godzilla lets out a mighty roar to confirm his presence

The two creatures turned to him and both began roaring at him.

Godzilla however was not impressed.

Suddenly Leatherback charges at him attempting to ram him but Godzilla quickly turns around and slaps him with his tail in the head knocking him in a building and causing the building to fall on Leatherback.

As soon as Godzilla was finished Otachi hissed and came at Godzilla. However Godzilla grabs Otachi by the throat before she could attack and lifts her up.

Godzilla's spines began to flash blue and Godzilla was preparing to shoot his Atomic Breath

But before he could do so Leatherback bursts out of the ruble and tackles Godzilla causing Godzilla to shoot his Atomic Breath without an aim and misses Otachi.

Godzilla grabs Leatherback's arm and preforms a judo smashing Otachi with Leatherback

Godzilla's spines flashed blue again and he shot his Atomic Breath again hitting and killing both Kaiju and causing a powerful explosion.

He then felt footsteps and turns around to see a humanoid robot which was dragging a ship as . Godzilla roars at the robot which was Gipsy Danger

Gipsy attempts to slam Godzilla with the ship but Godzilla grabs the ship with his left hand and kicks Gispy Danger down. Throwing the ship aside Godzilla began walking towards the fallen Jeager which quickly got up.

Godzilla's spines flashed blue and he shot his Atomic Breath at the robot which barely dodges his attack.

Gipsy pulls it's blade and charges at Godzilla.

Gipsy manages to stab Godzilla in the stomach causing Godzilla to roar in pain and making the 355 ft tall creature angry.

Godzilla grabs Gipsy's arm with his left and and grabs it's head with his right hand. He then rips Gipsy's head clean off and throws it in the water. Godzilla pulls the blade out of his body and rips the Jeager in two before roaring in victory.

However this did not last for long as Godzilla was again consumed by the light and disappeared in fin air

* * *

In a flash of white light Godzilla appeared in an unknown city

This now really took him by surprise. He was not expecting anything like this to happen.

He noticed something odd the city was completely destroyed no humans,no animals no nothing.

He walked around the city pondering what will he meet next.

As he was walking around he saw Baragon but when he got closer he noticed that it wasn't normal most of Baragon muscle and bones were exposed and when Baragon turned around he didn't roar or even make any kind of sound. Suddenly Baragon charges at Godzilla attempting to bite him. But Godzilla however shot his Atomic Breath and decimates Baragon's head completely. The headless Baragon fell but it wasn't over...soon more zombie versions of Anguirus,Rodan,Manda,Varan and the other Kaijus appeared and charged at Godzilla.

Zombie Rodan was first to attack Godzilla but Godzilla dodges his attacks and smacks him with his tail causing Rodan fall. Immedietly after that Zombie Anguirus tried attacking him but Godzilla manages to grab around the mouth at keep it shut. Godzilla throws Anguirus at Zombie Varan knocking them both down.

Zombie Rodan quickly got up and flew at Godzilla...but Godzilla was prepared...he quickly turns around unleashes his Atomic Breath hitting Rodan in the head and destroying it quickly causing the headless Rodan to fall.

As the other Zombie Kaiju were closing in Godzilla soon began to get engulfed the bright light and disappears before the other Zombie Kaiju could reach him.

* * *

Godzilla appeared in some kind of lake the water level was only below his knees

 _"Where am I now ?"_ Godzilla asked to himself but was soon taken back at what he just did " _did I just spoke...and in human language ?"_ Godzilla had no idea what to do " _Well I better get going"_ Godzilla said as he began to move

...

As he was moving on he saw a town a burning town. He then saw what caused it it was a very large fire-breathing dragon that was causing the fire this dragon was in fact Smaug.

Smaug's actions were of no concern to Godzilla...however he disliked creatures coming into his territory. And so moved to challenge the dragon.

...

"Y _ou cannot save him from the fire...he will burn_ !" Smaug growled as he came closer

 _"Well I beg to differ..."_

Smaug turns around however when he turns around his golden eyes winded in shock. Godzilla was now very close and easily dwarfed Smaug in size. For the first time in his life...Smaug felt fear however he knew he was not gonna go down without a fight.

" _Who and What are you ?_ " Smaug asked

" _My name is Godzilla and what I am is not important as you most likely would not understand_ " Godzilla answered

Normally Smaug would not let anyone speak to him like that...but in this case...

" _Why are you here ?_ " Smaug asked again

 _"No need to explain that ether you still would not understand."_ Godzilla answered

That was it Smaug now got angry

" _You dare speak to me like that ?_ " Smaug hissed angrily at Godzilla who was not impressed

 _"Pretty much.._." Godzilla calmly

With that Smaug flew in the sky. The quickly turns around and unleashed a massive amount of fire at Godzilla...however when the fired cleared it showed Godzilla to be completely unharmed. Now Smaug was really shocked as he floated in the air how could this be...no one has ever survived his fire let alone be completely unharmed.

Godzilla seeing this decided it's his turn. Godzilla's spines flashed blue and he unleashed his Atomic Breath right at Smaug. the dragon was so filled with fear and shock that he couldn't even react as Godzilla's beam hits him streght in the chest and destroys him completely.

Everyone in lake town that witnessed this stared at Godzilla in shock...Smaug the one that had took over and ruled the Lonely Mountain for so many years was destroyed by this new creature.

But they did not need to worry about him as Godzilla was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed and please review ! There's a lot more where this came from.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Far anyone that's wondering which version of Godzilla I'm using...let me just answer that by saying I'm using a combined version. In my story Godzilla's appearance and the appearance of his Atomic Breath is that of the 2002 and 2003 version, he has the size of the 2014 version and his personality is a mix of the Heisei and Showa version. His origin is that of the Heisei version that he was an omnivorous dinosaur called Godzillasaurus and these type of dinosaurs loved water they spend 50 to 85% of their lives in water,they can hold their breath underwater for very long periods of time but since he was mutated into Godzilla he no longer has the need to hold his breath underwater.**

 **with that being said it's story time.**

* * *

Godzilla appeared somewhere in a deep ocean,he wondered will this ever end ? He began to swim around looking for something...anything. He then noticed something above and saw a ship,this however was not like the normal ships he would see but it was a rather diffirent type...then a massive squid-like creature going up at the ship preparing to attack it,but it did not now that Godzilla was watching it below,this cephalopod was in fact The Kraken was going after Jack. Godzilla growled angrily as he deeply hated intruders coming into his turf.

...

Meanwhile the Kraken had reached the surface and roared at Jack Sparrow right in his face,Jack picked up his hat,put it on and said

"Hello beastie"

But just as the Kraken was about to attack...it suddenly began roaring in pain before being submerged underwater much to Jack and the survivor's confusion.

Godzilla had sank his claws and teeth into the Kraken's soft flesh and was pulling it down. The Kraken breaks free,turns around and roars at Godzilla who simply roared back,this creature reminded him of Gezora. The two titans clashed,the Kraken began rapping Godzilla with it's many tentacles but this did nothing but annoy the aquatic mutant dinosaur as Godzilla began grabbing and ripping the tentacles from the Kraken. The Kraken was roaring in pain,Godzilla the delivers a powerful blow to the Kraken's head causing it to bleed blue blood. Godzilla's spines flashed blue much to the Kraken's shock...

...

On the surface Jack was wondering what was going on underwater...then a bright blue beam bursted out of the water,luckily Jack's ship was far enough for the beam to miss.

Suddenly the body of the Kraken appeared on the surface...it was torn to pieces but also burned...

Godzilla then arose from the water and roared,the survivors look in shock at Godzilla who's eyes landed on Jack Sparrow

"Well...this just got a lot more interesting" Jack commented while he looked at the mutant dinosaur.

But before anyone could do anything else Godzilla was once again consumed by bright light and disappeared.

* * *

Godzilla once again appeared somewhere deep in the water,he wondered to himself...will this ever stop. Godzilla looked around to see that everything seemed normal so far he then heard something from above deciding to swim up. Godzilla arose from the water and looked around,he saw a city unlike any other,a bit confused he was but not surprised. Deciding to check it out he went forward.

Little did he know that this city was in fact Meereen and it's queen was Daenerys the mother of dragons.

...

Godzilla soon arose from the water and broke the wall with ease, people started running in fear,he crushed some houses underfoot and destroyed some with his powerful tail.

Daenerys was in her throne until she heard the raceket, she raced to her window to see what is going on only to be shocked at what she was seeing, Godzilla was getting closer and closer. Even her dragons were afraid of this new comer but knew they had to defend their mother. Drogon was the first dragon to fly at the mutant dinosaur,followed by his brothers Rhaegal and Viserion.

All three dragons breathed fire at Godzilla, but it had no effect as Godzilla simply ignored them and moved on. It was the large pyramid where Daenerys was in that caught Godzilla's attention so he began to slowly walk there.

The dragons now knowing where is going try even harder...but it was still no use. Suddenly Drogon flew closely to Godzilla and breathed fire close to Godzilla's left eye, irritating the beast which was a huge mistake.

Godzilla now irritated decides to show these pests what they're up against. Godzilla's spines flashed blue and he shot his Atomic Breath at the dragons,they managed to dodge it except for Viserion who was not so fortunate as he got reduced to ashes by the radiation.

Daenerys now covers her mouth in shock as she saw one of her dragons killed,Drogon and Rhaegal were also shocked by this but there was no time for that as Godzilla's spines flashed blue and he shot his atomic breath at them Drogon dodges it but his brother was caught by the beam of pure radiation and met the same fate Viserion did.

Godzilla now attempts to blast Drogon,his spines flashed blue and he shot the beam out of his mouth,Drogon quickly flies away as the beam of radiation chased him and destroyed many houses in the process. Godzilla roars angrily and resumes to walking at the pyramid.

Daenerys' heart pumping like crazy as Godzilla got closer and closer. But as Godzilla came closer he was suddenly engulfed by the bright and disappeared.

* * *

This time he appeared in some grassy planes. He looked around then saw a castle...interested he went forward to see...that is until he looked up and saw thunder in the sky...then what really surprised him was that there were vines descending from the clouds,Godzilla eyes widend in shock,one word came to his head...Biollante. Godzilla thinking it was Billonte...his spines flashed blue and he shot his Atomic Breath at the vines.

...

Meanwhile the Giants could not see much from the below...that is until they saw a blue beam heading streight up...it quickly hit and completely disintegrated one of the vines along with the giants that were on it. Fallon and the other giants look in shock before looking down...then when it finally became visible to them...only shock and terror filled their hearts. They were expecting to take over the human world and to devour humans...but they never expected...this. As soon as they came within reach,Godzilla grabbed a vine and bite it off causing many giants to fall. The 355 ft tall Mutant Dinosaur was not done yet as his spines flashed blue and he shot his Atomic Breath and destroyed many vines along with many Giants. Fallon having survived this encounter and landing on the ground could only look up in complete shock as Godzilla proceeded his attack,most of his giant army were destroyed only a very,very few Giants managed to survive and land safely.

After finishing his attack Godzilla roared before being consumed by the bright light and disappeared.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but I just had a lot of work to do home.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading this**


End file.
